Intimacy Therapy
by Mina1914
Summary: In a way to relieve the suffocation and regret, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner meet in an unused shack in the training grounds to share intimacy as a way to help with the pain.


Sometimes, the internal struggle and pain all three of them felt became too much of a burden. While Bertholdt's pain was always evident, Reiner and Annie seemed to have it more under control. But even they were suffocated sometimes.

It was during these lackluster periods, that they would all mutually agree to release the tension and suffocation. There was an unused shack in the far corner of the training grounds that they had become familiar with. Training there for three years gave them many opportunities to take advantage of the unwanted shack. They would gather there at three in the morning, when there was an hour break in the security, and release their ruefulness and dread by sharing passion and intimacy. Comfort, trust. The rusty lock had been easily broken years ago, and they learned to seal the door from the inside with a large crate.

Typically, they would all lay together on a bed of straw, and share each others sadness and trapped emotions. Sometimes they would exchange those feelings roughly, and sometimes passionately and forgiving. More often than not though, Bertholdt would be given the most attention by both Reiner and Annie. He was the one that held most of the suffering. The majority of the pain, the guilt. It was easily seen by anybody. That he held a great agony inside. So, Annie and Reiner knew that he deserved a more thorough releasing. Although, there were times Bertholdt would also give in return. While he was fucking Reiner (the blond riding him, typically), he would perform oral sex on Annie, who would crouch over his mouth. Those times, it was equal for them all.

This time around, following the anniversary of that dreadful date eight years ago, Bertholdt was lavished with the most attention. Annie and Reiner would feel sour near that date as well, but they could tell Bertholdt was stressing out the most. They agreed on the fourth day following the date to meet in the shack at three in the morning, when it was pitch black out and all their fellow trainees were deep in sleep.

* * *

The many stars littering the sky reminded Bertholdt of diamonds. They were beautiful. He wondered why such a pretty thing could be so deadly up close. The view outside the small, dusty window by his bed in the back of the boys' quarters granted him vision of the stars.

He knew it was almost time. But he..felt nervous. Staring out the window, Bertholdt fidgets with the hem of his rough;y textured blanket. He can hear Reiner's evened breath by his side. Judging by the lack of his obnoxiously boisterous snoring, he must be conscious. That only unnerves Bertholdt more. But, after hesitating for another ten minutes, he knows they're making Annie wait. So, Bertholdt shakily stands. His feet tremble on the cold hardwood floor of the boys' quarters, and he stands there for a moment, staring over at Reiner's form on his bed. His back was to him.

With soft footsteps, he silently exits the quarters. As the dirt and rocks quietly unsettle under his bare feet, he looks up at the stars. He thinks about how all those people that died on that day didn't even get to see the stars for a last time before passing. Seeing them the night before wouldn't have meant anything to them. If they had known what was coming, Bertholdt is sure they would have appreciated them more.

It takes a while to make it to the shed. Its hidden by a large shadow falling from the high rock wall of the mountain that surrounded the training grounds. It's withered, unused shape became more apparent as he approached. Once he makes it to the front door, he finds the rusty padlock missing. They usually left it in the latch as to not arouse suspicion to it's disappearance. Annie is already here, then. He draws open the door with a creak and finds the interior lit with an oil lamp that sat in the corner on top of a crate. Shadows paint the many surfaces of each object. Including the ground where Annie sat in front of. She was sitting politely on her shins, legs folded under her with her hands resting over her pyjama pants cloaking her thighs. Under her was a blanket. She must have brought it from her bed.

Annie's alluring blue eyes raise to him and she acknowledges him with a slight nod. Bertholdt does not respond, only gently shuts the door behind him. Turning back to her, he rests against it and gazes over at her. She's wearing a tight, white tank top. He can see the shape of her nipples disturb the usual flow of the cotton over the slope of her breasts. He lifts his gaze from her chest to her face. Bertholdt thinks she is really beautiful. Strikingly so. He walks from the entrance to her, and then he takes a slow, uneasy seat beside her on the blanket. She tilts her head and looks at him, bright blue eyes searching in his.

"How are you", she says in a tone that doesn't quite sound like a question but more a statement. He gives a weak shrug. He hates that question. Bertholdt's olive green eyes fall to his lap and he fidgets with his long fingers. Looking at them, in this context, he is dimly reminded how he could make Annie go wild with them. It makes his lip perk a little bit. Its lost after a moment.

He raises his gaze to her when he feels a gentle hand on his cheek. Annie always seemed to be more sympathetic during these times. More willing to contribute and give, rather than stray away. Bertholdt appreciates it.

"Do not worry.", Annie sternly says, eyes intense on his. She waits for a response from Bertholdt, and when she is given a light nod, she slides her hand away from his cheek. Then they hear the old wood of the door creak, and they glance over to see Reiner quietly slip inside. Bertholdt's heart jumps instantly and he drops his gaze to the blanket under him. He feels blood fill his cheeks.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for taking so long, had to piss."

"Wow, you must have had to pee gallons.", Annie sarcastically retorts with a monotone voice, and Bertholdt fixes his gaze on her. He hears Reiner laugh quietly. When he hears the floor of the shack strain under Reiner's footsteps, Bertholdt raises his gaze to see Reiner join them on the blanket. With Bertholdt sitting in a circle with Reiner and Annie, the only two people he can truly trust, he feels a little bit more at ease. He sighs.

They're silent for a long moment, but they know they shouldn't let too much time pass without meaning.

Reiner rubs at his neck as he says, "So. How will this go?" Annie shifts her gaze from Bertholdt to Reiner. "You will fuck Bertholdt, and I will assist.", she bluntly instructs. Both boys instantly blush. They don't really know why Annie is deciding what will occur. Although, whenever she determined what happened, it was absolutely perfect.

Bertholdt tenses up at those words, and dips his head down, bringing his shoulders in. He blushes deeply and hides his face. He feels a warm hand on his back. He knows who it belongs to, and it makes him even more embarrassed. He knew they knew that he would just close in on himself like that if he was uncomfortable, but he still couldn't help it.

When he feels hands cup his cheeks and lift his head, he lets it happen. Annie is sitting before him now. Their eyes meet, and Bertholdt silently pleads her with his gaze. He doesn't know what he's pleading for, but its desperate. She leans in to gently kiss him. He melts into the caress of lips and hands, and returns it with a quiet whimper in his throat. The daunting suffocation of guilt and regret are gone for a moment, replaced with the distraction of Annie's lovely, soft lips on his.

The hand on his back slips down. He hears Reiner shift behind him, but it doesn't catch Bertholdt's attention. Annie is using her gentle tongue to kiss him now. His eyes are clenching shut with his brow tight. Its so nice. He lets Annie lead the kiss. The hand on his back is slipping up under his sleeping shirt, feeling the skin of his tan back. Its no doubt damp with his anxious perspiration. He feels self-conscious momentarily, but Annie reins him back in with a hand sliding over his collar bone and her mouth sucking on his bottom lip. He already feels blood build in his penis. She's so good at kissing.

The hand on his back is now caressing his belly, having moved around his side.

Sadly, Annie suddenly breaks away. Her face is flushed when Bertholdt opens his eyes to look at her. Her lips are wet and kissed, and she looks very tempting. "Bertholdt, lay back.", she murmurs, and he obliges after a brief moment of hesitation. The blanket and surface of the floor are rough on his back, but its not so bad. He usually disliked the scratchiness of the straw anyways. His head rests on the pillow Annie brought.

When his back meets the floor, they both follow him. With Reiner on his left and Annie on his right, they are both on their sides facing him. He feels beads of sweat on his brow and his heart race swiftly in his chest. He pants lightly as he clenches his eyes shut. A hand meets his cheek, and he draws his eyelids open again. Annie is leaning in to connect their lips once more. With his hands down by his sides, Bertholdt doesn't know what to do with them. As Annie kisses him softly, he feels a sudden warm pressure on his fingers to his left. He realizes the pressure is fingers curling around his lightly, curiously. Cautiously. He accepts the touch by drawing his finger tips down the palm of Reiner's warm hand.

Then he feels a sudden touch on his crotch. A hand is resting over his penis through his boxers. He typically only wore a shirt and his underwear to bed, so it saved them the hassle of another layer of clothing to take off of him. And it accentuated the touch with the lack of another layer. He sucked in a breath through his nose. He can tell its Annie's hand from the angle and position of it.

Reiner's hot breath puffs against his neck. Bertholdt hears their breathing mix with the sounds of him and Annie kissing. He feels overwhelmed a little bit, but it distracts him, and that's the point. Then a hand rests over his chest from Reiner's side. He curls his body slightly into the touches.

The hand rests on his chest for a moment, before it is lifted and then meets at his neck again. Bertholdt makes a noise in his throat when it slides up to press against his jawline, until Bertholdt breaks the kiss to turn his head to Reiner. Through half-mast eyelids, Bertholdt looks at Reiner's flushed, aroused face. Then Reiner closes the distance between them and kisses him passionately on the lips. Bertholdt barely had time to breathe. He inhales shaky breaths through his nose. While Annie had embraced his lips with soft kissing, Reiner kisses him deeply, greedily.

Reiner's warm, heavy hand resided on Bertholdt's neck as their tongues moved in a slow dance, lips secured together. Bertholdt occasionally makes soft noises. Annie's hand stops rubbing at his erection through his boxers and instead slides up over his thick trail of hair to his belly button. She draws up his shirt slowly, revealing his toned abdomen and some of his tan chest. Bertholdt fidgets between them.

With Reiner's hand still holding his, and their lips moving together, Bertholdt finds himself losing his daunting thoughts through Reiner's distracting touches. He moans almost silently into Reiner's lips. Reiner hums back. Then the warm hand resting on his neck is gone. The sounds of their heavy kissing fills the silence. It turns Bertholdt on. He can feel his arousal press into the constricting fabric of his underwear. Then there is a more intense pressure on his erection. Its another hand, but heavier and warmer than the last. Bertholdt's hips jerk into the touch when he processes its Reiner's hand.

He feels Annie begin to mouth at his neck with her soft lips, her hand continuing to rest on his chest. Bertholdt feels that maybe hes soaking up too much attention, that he should touch them in return, but they do not allow any opening for him to. He moans audibly against another pair of lips when Reiner grips his cock through his boxers and _squeezes_. His hips jerk.

Annie curses softly against his neck. Bertholdt wonders if she is being neglected but the thought is disrupted when the hand on his chest moves. Fingers splay over his pectoral muscle, and then find one of his darkly colored nipples. Annie uses her index and middle fingers to capture it between, and gently tightens around it. Bertholdt lets out a stuttered exhale from his nose. Its a mildly pleasant sensation.

His breathing becomes stressed. Its hard to breathe from making out with Reiner. After a long moment, Reiner can tell he's struggling to breathe, so the blond breaks the kiss. Bertholdt sucks in a deep breath, and then releases it before he begins to pant lightly. He can feel Reiner's gaze on him, but the sensations of hands touching him in sensitive places keep him from opening his eyes to confirm. Annie is kissing him on the jawline now, and playing with his other nipple, as Reiner slips his hand past the waistband of Bertholdt's boxers. He begins to stroke him with long, sensual tugs. Bertholdt makes closed mouthed moans, which came out as hums mostly.

Bertholdt cracks his eyes open to look at Reiner. Reiner is watching him with a flushed face and dazed eyes. Reiner smirks mildly, revealing some of his white teeth. Bertholdt furrows his brow as he pants. Reiner leans in to mouth at his ear. Bertholdt catches his bottom lip between his teeth, and lets his eyes fall close again.

"G-guys, stop. Too..too much.", Bertholdt breathlessly whispers, bringing his knees in when Reiner begins to pump his erection at a faster rate. Reiner stops immediately and Annie draws back from kissing him. He opens his eyes again to see them looking at him. He blushes a deeper pink.

"Do you want us to stop entirely, or do you want Reiner to penetrate you now?", Annie asks quietly, and Reiner sputters a little. Bertholdt cracks a tiny smile, and places a hand over Reiner's strong forearm. "I want to uhm. Touch you guys too. If that's okay.", he mumbles. Annie's face lightens a little in surprise, and Reiner's face is unreadable to his words. They both nod, though, and release their touches.

Bertholdt sits up, and makes for Annie first. He kisses her lips and she returns it. Momentarily, he pulls away to glance at Reiner. He doesn't want to leave him hanging. But Reiner raises his hands and says, "No problem." Bertholdt lowers his gaze to his lap, and sees his briefs stressed in the front. He catches Reiner's eye for a moment, silently making promises, before he turns back to Annie and kisses her again. She leads it though. But he is not focused on the kissing this time. He wants to feel her.

The first thing he does is gently, lightly, caress one of her breasts. Its soft and small in his hand. He gives rotations of his thumb over the protrusion of her nipple. She doesn't react to it, but he doesn't mind. He simply wants to feel. He caresses the entirety of her breast, and then slides his hand down her flat stomach. She breaks the kiss when he slips his hand down her pyjama pants and panties. He opens his eyes to see her staring at him. When he cautiously slips his fingers between the warm folds of her inner labia, her eyes close instantly. Licking his lips, he feels how wet she is.

He knows its unfair to neglect Reiner, but the feeling of her arousal on his fingers brushes his other best friend entirely from his concern. Annie's face is tightening a little bit when he rubs his fingertips over her vagina, and then back up to massage her clitoris. Instantly, she curls her body and sucks in a loud breath. Bertholdt is momentarily distracted when a hand slides over his waist, and realizes its Reiner's hand. It rests over his stomach. He feels Reiner shift into a kneeling position, and watches it happen over Bertholdt's shoulder.

Annie is biting at her lip when she opens her alluring blue eyes to look at them. Its strange to see her blush, but she is, and Bertholdt leans in to kiss her on a pink cheek. She looks at him when he pulls back. Without a word, Bertholdt slips a finger into her. She closes her eyes again,and lays back onto the pillow, spreading her legs wider. Bertholdt hears Reiner let out a shaky breath by his ear.

"More", Annie demands without opening her eyes, and Bertholdt pushes his long finger inside her all the way, and she shifts her hips. He eases another finger into her wet opening alongside his other finger. She bites her lip when he presses them directly into the soft tissue of her G-spot. Her hands are gripping the blanket under them. Bertholdt brings his other hand up to wiggle her pyjama pants down, revealing her light colored pubic hair and flushed outer labia. He uses his free hand to rub her clit as he fingers her.

"God", she whispers and spreads her legs entirely, lifting her waist off the floor a little bit. Reiner shifts behind Bertholdt, and his hand slips down Bertholdt's belly to grope his cock through his boxers. Bertholdt's ministrations pause at that, momentarily distracted, before he adds another finger and presses them up to massage at Annie's G-spot. She rolls her hips into it and lets out a breathless exhale. Then she opens her eyes, and props up onto an elbow slowly. "..Bertholdt, that's enough for now.", she speaks, eyes locked onto Bertholdt. Bertholdt, confused to why she would want to stop, furrows his brow at her. Her gaze doesn't waver. Reiner's touching stops as well.

Bertholdt removes his fingers and hands entirely. Annie drops her gaze to focus on removing her pants and panties entirely. Bertholdt watches her as she moves to sit on her haunches, and faces the pair. "Bertholdt, on your back. Reiner, the oil is by the lamp.", Annie instructs, and then stares at the two, who don't react. Bertholdt's face flushes and Reiner looks at Annie with a furrowed brow.

"Now, come on, we don't have much time.", she snaps, and Reiner pulls away from Bertholdt to retrieve the lubrication. Bertholdt swallows heavily. He didn't even get to touch Reiner in return. But he supposes its understandable. They didn't have the luxury of time. Bertholdt sighs as he removes his shirt, tossing it aside. He lays back down onto the blanket, gently setting his head on the pillow. Annie gazes down at him, and Bertholdt's eyes shy away, fixing on her clothed stomach instead. Then he notices her hands grab onto the hem of her tank top. She's drawing it up, and his eyes follow. Her breasts are revealed when she pulls it over her head and lets it join Bertholdt's shirt. Annie smirks when she notices him staring. He looks away and blushes deeper.

Reiner returns with the small container of oil lubrication and notices how they're already nude. Well, Bertholdt still had his boxers on, but still. He huffs, "Leave me out why don't you?" Annie is about to retort but Bertholdt says before she can speak up, "I'm sorry, I was intending to..uhm...do things to you, but Annie wanted to continue." He blabbers a little bit, and he realizes that he said too much for his boundaries, and blushes intensely as he begins to fidget his fingers.

With a cocked brow and a blooming smirk, Reiner plops down beside Bertholdt as he muses, "Oh, yeah? Like what?" He stares down at Bertholdt's flushed face with a wide smirk as his dark haired friend remains silent and shy. He waits until Bertholdt answers.

"Um. I was going to suck..you.", Bertholdt mumbles, and then turns his head away from Reiner's gaze, towards Annie's knees. Annie is silent as she watches the exchange. Reiner is silent for a moment, and then says, "Well, you can make it up to me later." Bertholdt doesn't respond, only clenches his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"You're embarrassing him, Reiner.", he hears Annie scold, and Reiner scoffs. "Well, I'm not meaning to. Anyways, he's real cute when he's embarrassed."

"Shut up..", Bertholdt grumbles and he hears Reiner chuckle and Annie huff. Bertholdt's attention leaps back to the task at hand when Reiner's hands tug down his boxers to reveal his erection. Bertholdt makes a high pitched noise and his hands shoot down to conceal himself. As always, Annie grabs his wrists in time, and pin them above his head. Bertholdt whines in protest.

"You always do that, Bertl. It's okay, we've seen your cock before.", Reiner murmurs, and Bertholdt fidgets. Bertholdt silently watches as Reiner stands to remove his own shirt and briefs to reveal his thick erection. Bertholdt stares at the pink, glistening head as he steps out of his underwear. Annie continues to hold his wrists above his head, now sitting behind Bertholdt's head, and Bertholdt doesn't entirely mind. Reiner moves to kneel in front of Bertholdt. He knudges his closed knees apart, and situates himself between them. Bertholdt can feel his face burn with his flushed cheeks, and his heart racing wildly in his chest. He sees his own arousal curled around his thigh, swelled with blood.

Reiner dips his fingers into the oil container, wetting his fingers with the lubrication, and draws his hands down between Bertholdt's spread thighs. "And it is as huge as usual, of course.", Reiner continues the topic, using his dry hand to grab Bertholdt's darkly colored cock. He can secure his fingers around the girth, without any real struggle. Its the length that is surprising. Bertholdt hides his face into his shoulder, embarrassed.

"Its always been difficult for me to swallow it all down, but you should know that well enough" Reiner muses as he rubs his wet fingertips over Bertholdt's entrance. Bertholdt trembles. Annie continues to remain silent, watching as Reiner eases his index finger into Bertholdt. Bertholdt's body shifts as Reiner presses it in all the way.

Thankfully, Reiner had ceased his dirty talk, and focuses on fingering Bertholdt. He gives a few thrusts of his finger before slipping in another with the help of the oil. Then he circles them, coating the inner walls of Bertholdt's rectum with the lubricant. Following, Reiner begins to finger him for the pleasure of it, making sure to press up into his prostate. He gives quick rotations of his fingertips into the nerves, resulting in Bertholdt to moan and buck his hips up. It releases some pre-cum from Bertholdt's pink cock head.

"R-Reiner! Oh please, stop, I'm going to come if you do that too much. You _know _that!", Bertholdt cries out, hips fidgeting as Reiner continues to massage his prostate. Reiner chuckles with amusement and then stops, before he begins to continue the preparation with a more relaxed manner. "Sorry, seeing you go wild makes me fucking hard.", he muses with a smirk. Bertholdt huffs, "Shut up, you're so perverted." When they hear Annie chuckle, they grow silent and look up at her. Bertholdt cranes his head back to gaze up at her.

She releases one of Bertholdt's wrists to wave them off, as she grins with amusement. "You are both so stupid sometimes. Haha, Reiner, stop teasing him.", she says with a tone of humor in her voice. Bertholdt frowns, and says, "Hey, he isn't teasing, he's just being dirty!" Reiner laughs aloud, earning their gazes.

"That's the point, Sherlock!", Reiner shouts, and Annie lightly laughs again. "Quiet, Reiner.", Annie says after her laughter dies, as Bertholdt brings a leg in to kick Reiner in the side. Bertholdt's face is in a glare, "Stop ruining the mood!" Reiner's laughs are stressed as he holds his wounded side, but he still doesn't stop chuckling. Bertholdt isn't very amused with them.

But once Reiner's laughing dies down (Annie had ceased way before Reiner), Reiner apologizes with a grin and removes his fingers. Bertholdt huffs, but mumbles a 'its okay'. When Reiner shifts closer though, they all grow silent and Bertholdt raises his olive green eyes to Reiner's face. Reiner is staring down at him as he strokes his arousal with some of the oil to wet it. Annie watches as Reiner lowers his waist a little to press the head to Bertholdt's entrance.

"Let me know if you want me to stop", Reiner says quietly, but all of them know that probably won't happen. Bertholdt drapes his long legs around Reiner's waist, and licks his dried lips. Annie strokes her slender fingers over the inside of Bertholdt's wrists. As Reiner presses into Bertholdt, his hand gripping his erection to steady it as he slides into him with a slow roll of his hips, Bertholdt lets out a stressed noise in the back of his throat. He fights to keep his eyes open so he can watch Reiner's face contort in pleasure.

Seated entirely in his best friend, Reiner lets out a shaky breath as he grows accustomed to the constricting heat. His thighs are pressing into Bertholdt, waist locked with his. His strong hands grip Bertholdt's hips, fingers slightly sinking into the fleshy parts. Bertholdt wiggles a little bit. Reiner withdraws slowly, only to ease back inside with a slow roll of his hips. Bertholdt remains quiet, eyes falling half-mast as he watches Reiner give sensual, deep rocks of his hips, hands tight on his waist. He is definitely more thick than long.

Eventually, the pull and give is smoother and easier, so Reiner begins a more steady, faster tempo of thrusting his hips. Bertholdt makes quiet noises in his throat for the majority of it. Annie had released his wrists then. Bertholdt's eyes had fallen close, but they open once more once he feels Annie's fingers playing with his darkly colored nipples again. He bites his lip as Annie rubs his thumbs over them. As she does this, Bertholdt notices the quickening of Reiner's pace.

"God, Bertl", Reiner gasps, hips quick as they collide with Bertholdt's, the connection of their skin loud in the dimly lit shack. Both Reiner's and Bertholdt's faces remain flushed, the light from the lamp illuminating the beads of perspiration dotting their bodies. Annie gives one sharp pull to Bertholdt's nipples, resulting in the boy to arch his back slightly and whine. She draws her hands away to stroke her hands over Bertholdt's dark, slightly sweaty hair.

Both boys are mostly silent, save for occasional grunts and breathless moans. Bertholdt feels Reiner's hold on his hips tighten, fingers gripping his flesh a bit too harsly, as the blond drives into him with quick bucks of his hips.

"R-Reiner, slow down!", Bertholdt whimpers, the pain from Reiner's grip and brutal pace overthrowing the pleasure. Annie snaps, "Reiner." And then Reiner immediately slows, and looks embarrassed. "S-sorry. Got ahead of myself."

"Obviously", Annie says and cups her hand over Bertholdt's forehead. Annie looks down at Bertholdt to see a look of unease on his features. "How about we change positions.", she speaks softly, earning Bertholdt's pretty olive green eyes. Reiner agrees with a noise of confirmation, and promptly pulls out. Bertholdt sighs as Annie pats his shoulder for him to rise.

Bertholdt sits up and fidgets with his fingers. He looks over at Annie, and notices how she doesn't move from that spot. "Hey, Bertl, on your stomach.", Reiner instructs, and Bertholdt nervously glances to him. Reiner motions to the blanket. Bertholdt finally submits and eases onto his belly on the blanket, propping up on his elbows to look back at Reiner.

He blushes when Reiner lets his gaze fall down Bertholdt's tan body. He reaches out to run his warm hands down Bertholdt's curved back. "You're pretty, Bertl", he murmurs, and Bertholdt looks away. "That's stupid", he grumbles. Reiner chuckles as he swipes his fingers into the oil container and coats his flushed cock with it. When he takes a hold of Bertholdt's waist and gently pulls it upwards, Bertholdt understands and lifts his hips, situating himself on his knees. He begins to rise onto his hands but Reiner's stern hand presses down onto the place between his shoulder blades, forcing his chest to the blanket.

"Good, just like this.", Reiner says and Bertholdt obliges by staying in the position. He keeps his head from pressing into the blanket. Instead of awkwardly avoiding Annie's gaze, he lifts his eyes to her's. She is sitting in front of him with her legs spread. He flushes at the erotic view. When she notices him looking, she slips a hand down to play with her clit. As Bertholdt witnesses this, he feels Reiner nudge his thighs apart and situate himself between them.

Annie smirks down at him as Reiner pushes back into him. Bertholdt gasps aloud due to both actions and rests his forehead on the blanket, eyes closing momentarily. Then the urge to admire Annie reins him back in and he raises his head to look at her. Reiner's warm, controlling, stable hands are holding him on his sides, stroking the sweaty, tan flesh before claiming their positions on his hips.

"You guys are so sexy right now", Reiner breathes in a lusty tone of voice as he draws his hips back, lifting his waist from Bertholdt's backside. He pushes back into him with a drop of his hips. Bertholdt's mouth falls open when he feels the head of Reiner's erection press deeply onto his prostate as it passes. He whimpers as Reiner continues a steady pace.

"Sweetheart", he hears Annie murmur, only for Bertholdt to hear. Reiner was grunting, in his own pleasure enhanced mind to take acknowledgment of Annie's rarely seen display of affection. Bertholdt raises his head, looking up at her with a flushed face and wide, dilated eyes. She is smiling softly down at him, her hand moving from her clit to stroke his cheek. "Eat me?", she whispers, moving her hand from his cheek to rest it over the inside of her thigh. Bertholdt licks his lips, nodding. As she slips her waist closer, he props up on his elbows, moving his forearms up to cup the sides of her thighs with his warm hands.

"Oh, fuck" they hear Reiner breathe when he realizes what is about to happen. Bertholdt is given complete access to Annie, and accepts it gratefully. He dips his head in to envelop her wet labia with his mouth. She hums with appreciation above him, her hand in his hair. Reiner's thrusts become more erratic due to that. Bertholdt whimpers into Annie and Annie shushes him. He eats her out like he's sucking onto the sweet juices of a fruit. Entirely, openly, and completely. He uses his mouth to secure it around her warm inner labia, applying light suction. Annie's thighs shake under his hands and she is making quiet noises.

Bertholdt pauses when Reiner begins to fuck him in complete earnest with quick snaps of his hips, Reiner's hips meeting his backside with boisterous noises. He moans against Annie and attempts to quell them so he can focus on her orgasm. When he rolls his tongue over her vagina, lapping up the slightly sweet wetness, and then her sensitive clitoris, Annie gasps and whispers his name. In this moment, Bertholdt feels so content and happy. Pleasuring both Annie and Reiner simultaneously, while gaining pleasure in return. It was perfect.

"Bertl, Bertholdt, I'm so fucking close.", Reiner gasps, and his thrusts become erratic and sloppy, his thighs quaking against Bertholdt. Bertholdt slips a hand down and around Annie's thigh to insert two long fingers deep into her. She cries out when he rubs her G-spot as he sucks her clit. Her hand is clenching onto a fistful of his black hair tightly, waist and thighs tensed and slightly trembling. He mouths and sucks at the entirety of her as he fingers her deeply. Then she's coming with a deep moan, hips grinding up into Bertholdt's mouth. Bertholdt notices how Reiner is pressing down into him at the same time, hands tightly gripping his waist.

Bertholdt lets Reiner come inside him. Once Bertholdt moves away from Annie, withdrawing his fingers as well, he looks up at her. Her face is entirely flushed, eyes dazed and mouth bitten to hell. Bertholdt shyly blushes and gives a smile. "God, you're so good at that", Annie whispers breathlessly, still catching her breath. She gazes down at Bertholdt, looking at the wetness covering his chin and lips. She idly thinks he is extremely cute and sexy at the same time.

When Reiner pulls out shakily, Bertholdt looks over his shoulder to him. Reiner's face is flushed, chest heaving as he fights to regain his steady breathing. His honey colored eyes meet Bertholdt's, and he smirks. Bertholdt blushes as he feels a warm substance slip out of him. After a moment of hesitation, Bertholdt sits up, and then leans over to Reiner. He raises an arm to slide his slender hand into Reiner's slighty sweaty blond hair, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Reiner hums into his lips and rests his warm hands on the sides of Bertholdt's neck. They share lips for a long moment, the sounds of their kissing filling the silence, along with Annie's panting. Then Bertholdt breaks it to look into Reiner's eyes.

"That was good", is all Bertholdt says, and Reiner licks his lips, giving a nod. He wasn't entirely sure if Bertholdt meant the good kiss or the entirety of what occurred. Either way, Reiner begins to kiss him again. Bertholdt's breath catches when he feels Annie press up against him, her breasts against him. Then he feels her soft hand grab onto his wet, flushed eretion.

"Hey, Reiner, he still needs to come.", Annie says by Bertholdt's ear. Reiner breaks the kiss to smirk at her over Bertholdt's shoulder, "Then suck him. I can kiss him, right? Sheesh." Annie rolls her eyes, "Well, I _can't _from this angle." Bertholdt feels very embarrassed from the exchange between the two, and dips his head down into Reiner's shoulder. Reiner huffs and sets a hand over Bertholdt's hair, "Fine. Bertl, could you like, turn around and lean against me?" His tone is gentler when he addresses Bertholdt. Bertholdt nods his head against Reiner's shoulder before he sits back, eyes downcast due to his shyness, and turns around to face Annie. She watches him with her eyes, her face no longer as flushed as before. Bertholdt can hold his gaze with her as he rests his back to Reiner's broad chest. He feels so...strange. Like his mind is only focused on this moment. He can't find himself concerned with anything at the moment. A phrase to describe how he feels is out of this world, but that's cliché.

When he rests against Reiner (having to slide down a little bit due to his height), Reiner slips his warm hands over Bertholdt's firm, toned belly, over the trail of dark hairs under his belly button, and then up over his chest. Annie moves onto her front, legs curled to her side as she moves to be level with Bertholdt's waist. Bertholdt's heart races in his chest when Annie situates herself. One of Reiner's hands rests over his collarbone, the other cupping his jawline. It pulls his head back. Bertholdt cranes his head back to look up at Reiner. Reiner kisses him upside down. Bertholdt closes his eyes and returns it.

He feels Annie's hand secure a hold around the base of his arousal, before her mouth finds the wet head. Bertholdt's lips freeze on Reiner's and his breath holds when Annie applies suction. Reiner continues to kiss him as Annie sucks his cock, making Bertholdt feel overwhelmed.

It doesn't take long for him to orgasm. Annie had taken more of him into her mouth, sucking gently as she rolls her tongue over the sensitive underside of the head. That was enough to make Bertholdt moan against Reiner's lips, his hips shaking as he comes into her mouth. Maybe she didn't expect it so soon, but she takes it in stride.

Reiner breaks the kiss to look down at Bertholdt's expression. He looks like he's in pain with a furrowed brow and agape mouth, eyes clenched shut. Reiner grins down at him. Then his gaze rises to Annie when she sits back and wipes her lips off. She turns to spit his ejaculation out. Reiner holds Bertholdt in his arms as the dark haired boy pants and cools off. Annie watches them silently. But only for a moment, then she is standing to grab her clothing off the floor. Bertholdt eventually sits up from Reiner, after his heart is calm and his breath steady.

"Good?", Reiner murmurs to Bertholdt, breaking the silence. Annie watches them as she pulls on her panties, and then her pyjama pants. Bertholdt blushes again and nods. He leans in to boldly press a kiss to Reiner's cheek, and Annie stops dressing in surprise. She watches as Reiner flushes in the cheeks himself Bertholdt smiles lightly and then stands as well. He turns to snatch his clothes off the floor, following Annie's actions. Annie drops her gaze from Bertholdt when he looks at her. She pulls on her tank top, covering her breasts once more. Bertholdt pulls on his boxers again, and then his sleeping shirt follows. Reiner watches them, and then sighs, before he stands as well.

Once they are all dressed, Annie looks at them briefly before she grabs the blanket, and folds it gingerly. "Reiner, take the lamp and oil. Bertholdt, go to the quarters first.", she says, glancing at the two. Bertholdt nods, and Reiner begins towards the flickering oil lamp in the corner. But before Bertholdt leaves, he looks at Annie, and she stares back. He offers a smile, and mouths 'thank you' before he turns to leave the shack with the door creaking. Annie isn't sure what that was, but it makes her blush a little bit, shockingly. Luckily, Reiner doesn't notice.

Reiner turns off the lamp and grabs it, before snatching the oil lubrication as well. He stands beside Annie at the entrance. She could leave whenever, but she stays for Reiner. "I think this was a good decision.", Reiner speaks quietly, and Annie keeps her gaze on the door, blanket folded in her arms.

"He is very sensitive, mentally, and giving him this will help.", she agrees. Reiner doesn't respond, only looks solemnly at the door as well. He thinks that maybe he wants to kiss Bertholdt goodnight when he gets back to the quarters. He didn't get to say goodbye to him before he left. Well, their beds were right next to each other anyways.

"You may go now. I'll leave last.", Annie says after a quiet minute. He nods, and then he pushes out the door silently, into the dark night. Annie watches him leave, and is bathed in darkness again. She waits three minutes before leaving, making sure to put the rusty padlock in place before beginning towards the girls' quarters on the other side of the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fill for the SnK kink meme!

Prompt: "_A threesome where Bertholdt is also bottomed by Annie. Maybe while Reiner penetrates him, Annie does his nipples._"

Inspiration from: a frickin BRA 3some photoset on Tumblr which refuses to properly paste the URL here. just go to my mina1914 tumblr blog, with /tagged/BRA after the URL, if you really want to see it. you'll know which one it is.

Song(s) listened to during writing: "G.U.Y." by Lady Gaga, and "Private Lessons" (titled 'Tahno's Private Lessons full song' on Youtube), a fanmade song by chongthenomad on Tumblr.


End file.
